Laisse tomber les filles
by Morgane Des Fees
Summary: Quand Sirius brise une nouvelle fois le coeur d'une fille, celle-ci décide de se venger, de tout mettre en oeuvre pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Quitte à bousiller sa vie. OS


- Tu me quittes comme ça ? Sans même me dire pourquoi ! éructa la jolie Taylor Sullivan, une Serdaigle de septième année après que Sirius Black, tombeur de ces dames lui eu annoncé la triste nouvelle.

- Faut croire que oui. Que veux-tu, il n'y a plus aucune fraicheur, nous sommes ensemble depuis trop longtemps.

- Deux semaines c'est trop longtemps pour toi ?

- C'est déjà considérable, vois-tu, répondit Sirius sur un ton badin.

- Ça n'a pas de sens !

- Je t'en pris Taylor, ne me fais pas de scandale. Je suis sortie avec toi car tu étais calme, tu étais reposante après Emily furie. Si tu fais une scène, je serais déçue : tu ne valais pas mieux qu'elle.

- Emily furie ? Sirius, il s'agit d'une de mes meilleures amies !

- Tellement bonne d'ailleurs que du moment où je l'ai larguée, tu t'es mise à me courir après.

- Tu sais bien que ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! gémit la jeune fille alors que les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux.

- Moi je le sais, mais que seront les autres quand je leur aurais raconté MA version de l'histoire ? Et plus tu te justifieras, plus tu passeras pour une folle furieuse amère parce qu'elle s'est fait jetée. C'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tu es abjecte Sirius, murmura-t-elle entre deux sanglots silencieux.

- Mais non, mais non, c'est juste la vie. Bon tu as fini ? Je suis sur qu'il y a encore pleines de magnifiques jeunes filles qui n'attendent que moi.

Et comme Taylor ne trouva rien à redire, Sirius tourna simplement les talons et s'éloigna sans se retourner, en sifflotant un petit air gai. Taylor, elle, resta là où elle était, incapable de bouger, comme paralysée par les larmes en plein milieu du hall d'entrée qui n'allait pas tarder à se remplir du monde qui sortait de la Grande Salle. Elle posa ses mains sur son visage pour se cacher aux yeux des autres et remua enfin un pied. Puis l'autre. Machinalement. Lentement mais surement, elle parvint à regagner son dortoir désert encore. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller puis elle batailla un instant avec la couverture mais finit par réussir à s'enrouler dedans. Dans ce petit cocon de fortune, elle laissa enfin libre cour à son chagrin et pleura à en tremper les draps.

La journée avait si bien commencé. Elle s'était enfin réconciliée avec Emily, qui ne lui parlait plus depuis deux semaines, depuis que Taylor sortait avec Sirius, l'ex d'Emily. Taylor s'était tuée pendant deux semaines à expliquer à Emily que si toutes les filles qui étaient passées dans les bras de Sirius Black devaient entrer en guerre contre les exs ou les futures de celui-ci, Poudlard serait à feu et à sang. Emily, lassée par les bavardages incessants de son amie avait enfin capitulé et lui avait pardonné. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Sirius avait été l'amour de sa vie, ou son premier amour. C'était juste… C'était juste Sirius Black. Pourtant durant la journée, Emily n'avait cessé de jouer les rabat-joies, répétant à tue-tête que Taylor se ferait bientôt larguée, car tel était le cours naturel des choses. Mais Taylor était sûre d'elle, elle trouvait que tout allait bien entre elle et Sirius, qu'ils s'amusaient bien ensemble, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi il pourrait bien la laisser tomber. Elle ne voyait pas une seule ombre au tableau. Peut-être serait-elle la première à retenir Sirius Black dans ses filets plus de quinze jours. Après tout, elle avait un certain succès auprès de la gente masculine du fait de son physique (très) agréable, de son charme, de son sens de l'humour et de son intelligence. Devant Emily et son petit groupe d'amies, elle avait argué qu'il était facile de retenir un homme si on savait comment s'y prendre. Elle en était certaine, elle resterait un mois avec Sirius. Sauf qu'Emily avait vu juste, et que Taylor avait fait une brutale chute du haut de son ego. Et désormais, elle pleurait plus sur sa fierté meurtrie que sur l'évasion d'un amour superficiel – certes, elle appréciait Sirius. Il était marrant et beau, intelligent et beau, plein d'entrain et beau, et, appelons un chat un chat, c'était un bon coup. Et il était beau à mourir. Oui, superficiel était le mot, même elle le reconnaissait.

Taylor entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir et ses amies rentraient en riant et plaisantant. Personne n'était encore au courant de sa défaite, mais demain ce serait une autre histoire. Toujours dans sa caverne de coton, elle renifla élégamment (!) et émergea des couvertures, les cheveux en bataille, le visage rouge et les yeux bouffis. Toutes les filles restèrent interdites devant la Désolation personnifiée.

- Il m'a larguée, chouina Taylor en se remettant à pleurer comme une perdue.

Ses amies se précipitèrent vers elle pour la consoler et la câliner. Des cinq filles présentes, Taylor incluse, trois – exceptée Taylor – avaient à un moment ou un autre été dans le même état que la triste fille. La quatrième n'avait pas connu ce sentiment car, il fallait l'avouer, pas assez jolie (pour ne pas dire bien trop moche) pour ne serait-ce qu'être regardée par Sirius. Bref, toutes connaissaient le chagrin de la rupture et toutes avaient des conseils parfois farfelus pour parvenir à la consolation. Mais Taylor préférait sangloter dans son coin. Ce qu'elle fit toute la nuit, empêchant les autres occupantes du dortoir de dormir.

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Un jour c'est toi qu'on laissera_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Un jour c'est toi qui pleureras_

Cela faisait une semaine que Taylor et Sirius n'étaient plus ensemble, mais Taylor ne parvenait toujours pas à se remettre. Sans être amoureuse de lui, elle y était très attachée, car avant même qu'ils ne sortent ensemble, ils étaient plus ou moins amis, et depuis la séparation, il ne lui adressait même plus la parole. Elle se sentait lésée. Comme si en plus d'avoir perdu sa dignité – voilà qui lui apprendrait à fanfaronner – elle avait aussi perdu un bon camarade. Alors elle errait dans les couloirs comme une âme en peine, la tête toujours dans la lune. Elle était devenue maladroite et in attentionnée, elle qui avait toujours était sérieuse et appliquée (Serdaigle un jour, Serdaigle toujours). Cela dit, il y avait du mieux. Cette nuit, elle ne s'était pas endormie en pleurant.

Elle était prête à admettre qu'elle en rajoutait dans le chagrin. Elle préférait que les autres élèves pensent qu'elle avait été prétentieuse parce qu'elle croyait dur comme fer à ce qu'elle disait, quand elle parlait de garder Sirius plutôt qu'ils croient qu'elle se voyait juste comme une experte en hommes, du haut de sa petite expérience. Certes elle croyait en savoir un rayon. Maintenant elle était lucide : elle connaissait nada.

Au repas du vendredi soir, tandis que ses amies péroraient dans tous les sens, elle décida de se reprendre en mains. Voilà plus d'une semaine qu'elle jouait la veuve éplorée, il était temps de reprendre du poil de la bête. Après tout, elle n'était pas la Première Femme Bafouée, et elle ne serait pas la dernière. Elle planta sa fourchette avec une violence rare dans un des derniers steaks saignants qui restaient sur la table et l'attaqua avec fougue tout en ruminant. Elle n'était pas la première fille à souffrir à cause de Sirius Black, mais si elle calculait bien son coup, elle pouvait être la dernière. Elle pouvait se venger, et venger dans un même temps toutes les Filles Éperdues… Et tandis qu'elle mastiquait sa viande, un bon sourire diabolique (mais soft) se dessinait sur son visage.

- Taylor tu vas bien ? demanda Debbie une de ses très bonnes amies d'un air inquiet.

- Oh oui, je vais bien. Mieux que depuis un moment.

- Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux pourquoi le Choixpeau avait hésité à l'envoyer à Serpentard…

_Oui j'ai pleuré mais ce jour-là_

_Non je ne pleurerai pas_

_Non je ne pleurerai pas_

_Je dirai c'est bien fait pour toi_

_Je dirai ça t'apprendra_

_Je dirai ça t'apprendra_

Taylor avait élaboré tout un plan de destruction de Sirius Black – ou DSB pour faire plus court – avec le concours des filles de son dortoir, même celui de Katie la fille moche qui n'avait pas souffert à cause de Sirius Black (ni d'aucun garçon d'ailleurs). Mais celle-ci se réclamait du féminisme, alors il fallait compter avec elle.

Quand Taylor leur avait parlé de son intention de faire payer Sirius pour toutes, TOUTES les larmes versées, elles avaient toutes marché sans réserve ni condition.

Le plan était simple en apparence, mais en exécution extrêmement complexe. Il fallait – cette brillante idée venait d'Emily qui apparemment n'était pas la seule Serpentard manquée du petit groupe – que Sirius s'entiche tellement d'une fille que toutes les autres disparaissent de son champ de vision et que la fille en question le laisse tomber d'une manière plutôt spectaculaire, mais qui le laisserait sur le carreau pour un bon moment (e préférence jusqu'à la fin de l'année de nos cinq filles puisqu'après elles quittaient l'école et ne le reverraient probablement plus jamais). Le tout était de trouver la Fille, celle qui conviendrait à la perfection à Sirius. Taylor avait une idée, qu'elle n'osait soumettre tellement elle était absurde, mais pourtant elle savait que c'était la bonne…

Finalement, elle se lança :

- Je crois que je sais qui conviendrait…

Les filles approuvaient à deux cent pour cent. Bon début. Restait plus qu'à convaincre la désignée volontaire pour la sale besogne. Et ça n'allait pas se faire tout seul…

Taylor arpentait les couloirs à la recherche de la Cible, tout comme Debbie, Emily, Katie et Virginia. Elles avaient toutes préparé un speech pour convaincre la fille de participer à la DSB. Par chance, ce fût Taylor qui tomba dessus en entrant dans les toilettes (Par chance, parce que Taylor était vraiment la plus motivée, et que c'était elle qui avait le plus d'éloquence)

- Ah ! Lily Evans, justement je te cherchais ! salua avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme Taylor

- Trouvé ! Que puis-je faire pour toi ? Tu vas mieux ?

- Disons que je vais un peu mieux. Mais si tu acceptais de m'écouter jusqu'au bout et sans monter sur tes grands chevaux, et surtout si tu acceptais sans poser de questions, sans réserves ni conditions comme nous l'avons fait, à ce moment là oui, j'irais parfaitement bien.

- Je t'écoute Taylor, capitula Lily avec un bon sourire, d'ores et déjà amusée.

- Très bien très bien…

- Alors si j'ai bien compris, résuma Lily presque vingt minutes plus tard, perchée sur un lavabo, tu voudrais que je séduise Sirius Black, le meilleur ami de mon petit copain puis quand il sera fou amoureux de moi de le laisser tomber comme une vieille chaussette et d'être heureuse devant lui qui sera si misérable.

- Mmm… Oui c'est ça.

- Mais enfin Taylor ! C'est insensé ! déclara Lily en sautant en bas de son perchoir. D'une je ne serais jamais capable de séduire un homme, encore moins LUI -

- Lily Evans ! rugit Taylor, n'oses pas dire qu'au cours de toute ta scolarité, depuis le jour ou tu as remarqué que les garçons étaient différents des filles, n'oses pas me dire que depuis tout ce temps, tu ne t'aies jamais imaginé au bras de Sirius !

- Je … Non … enfin si c'est arrivé.

- Pourquoi n'as-tu fait qu'imaginer ?

- Parce que je n'avais pas envie de gaspiller mon temps à lui courir après pour me faire jeter ensuite.

- Nous y voilà. Tu vois bien que tu as pigé le truc, dit Taylor avec un petit air satisfait en ouvrant à la volée toutes les portes des cabines. Puis elle se retourna vers Lily et continua : Toi tu as eu le courage de résister. D'autres filles, dont moi, en toute connaissance de causes, sont directement tombées dans le panneau. Seras-tu solidaire avec elles, avec nous, ou nous tourneras-tu le dos ? Je préfère te prévenir que si tu choisis la seconde solution, nous te raserons ta magnifique chevelure rousse et nous te lapiderons, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire ambigu.

- Je… commença Lily avant de s'interrompre. Elle alla s'asseoir sur un cabinet et retira sa bottine pour en extraire un petit caillou, puis elle renfila sa chaussure en prenant tout son temps, sans regarder Taylor qui s'était plantée devant elle, condamnant ainsi la sortie. Lily était coincée. Imaginons que je sois d'accord, dit Lily – et un sourire triomphal se dessina sur le visage de Taylor – comment veux-tu que je m'y prenne ? Je n'ai jamais séduit un garçon…

- Ah Lily, es-tu aussi innocente ? demanda Taylor en prenant appuie sur l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ou est-ce juste un genre que tu te donnes ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi –

- Tu es belle, tu es pleine de charme, intelligente, marrante, et sensuelle aussi. Ne rougis pas, et ne te méprends pas sur mes penchants. Et tu as un fort caractère. Tu réunis toutes les choses qu'aime Sirius. Et en plus, tu représente le fruit défendu. Tu sors avec son meilleur ami. Il ne pourra donc pas se confier à lui. il sera donc tout seul sur ce coup-là. Et toi, si tu te débrouille bien, personne ne remarquera ton manège, et Sirius se discréditera tout seul. Je te rappelle que le but de la manœuvre est de rendre Sirius aussi misérable que toutes les filles géniales qu'il a larguées.

- Et tu crois que je peux faire ça ? interrogea Lily d'une petite voix.

- J'en suis certaine. Et s'il faut, je te donnerais deux trois trucs, proposa Taylor, aux anges : ELLE AVAIT GAGNE !

- La Serdaigle tendit la main à la Gryffondor toujours assise sur son toilette pour l'aider à se relever. Face à face, les yeux dans les yeux, Taylor demanda :

- Alors Lily Evans, marches-tu avec nous ? Es-tu prête à venger toutes les filles-qui-ont-pleuré-à-cause-de-Sirius-Black ?

- Je marche avec vous, Taylor Sullivan.

Et elles se serrent la main. Les dès étaient jetés.

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Ça te jouera un mauvais tour_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Tu le paieras un de ces jours_

Les jours passaient et la petite entreprise avançait doucement mais surement. Dès que Lily faisait un pas en avant dans sa « séduction » de Sirius Black, le soir même il y avait débriefing à la bibliothèque (Lieu sacré et consacré que Sirius Black ou aucun de ses acolytes n'osaient profaner) Et les deux filles avaient un alibi en béton : elles avaient tout un exposé sur les sortilèges informulés à monter. Ce qui expliquait donc le nombre de temps qu'elles passaient ensemble à la bibliothèque, cachées derrière une véritable de muraille de bouquins.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par une brève histoire de l'apparition du sortilège informulé… proposa Taylor à haute voit tandis que Mrs Pince, la bibliothécaire centenaire passait à coté d'elle et les regardaient d'un air suspect. Quand la vieille mégère fût hors de portée, Taylor reprit en baissant la voix : alors du nouveau ?

- Je crois que j'en ai fini avec les travaux d'approche, lâcha Lily d'un ton badin, comme si ce n'était rien d'extraordinaire, comme si ça ne faisait pas un mois et demi qu'elle était en phase d'approche.

- Raconte-moi TOUT ! Et sans omettre le moindre détail, ordonna Taylor, avide.

- Après une longue période de frôlements, de regards lourds de sens, de sous-entendus, de mains sur la cuisse sans qu'on n'y voit rien, d'ambigüité… J'ai cru qu'il allait s'étouffer hier soir, s'interrompit-elle d'elle-même. Je te raconte. On était dans la salle commune, Sirius était sur le canapé face à la cheminée, les pieds sur la table, et moi j'étais assise sur les genoux de James sur le fauteuil à la gauche de Sirius, et je me suis penchée vers la table pour attraper un livre sur la table d'une telle façon qu'il n'a pu qu'avoir une admirable vue sur mon décolleté. Et quand je me suis relevée, je lui ai décoché un regard lourd de sens. Et vu qu'il m'a renvoyé un petit sourire innocent, je devine qu'il a compris.

- T'es géniale Lily.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça puisse être aussi marrant. Et je ne me serais jamais cru capable de faire ça. Mais je me sens un peu mal vis-à-vis de James…

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. C'est pas comme si tu voulais vraiment séduire Sirius. Bon, tout ça c'est bien beau, mais ça ne clôture pas la phase.

- J'y viens. James était fatigué, alors il m'a dit bonne nuit, très longtemps (Et un sourire parfaitement niais apparut sur son visage) – Lily secoua la tête pour revenir dans le présent – et il est monté dans son dortoir. Du fait, on s'est retrouvé en tête à tête avec Sirius, dans la salle commune, à la lumière du feu de cheminée. C'était une ambiance très romantique. Bref, enchaina-t-elle en voyant que Taylor s'impatientait, je me suis installée bien confortablement dans le fauteuil et ma jupe est accidentellement – et elle dessina des guillemets avec ses doigts quand elle prononça le mot « accidentellement » - remontée jusqu'en haut de ma cuisse… Tu ne crois pas que ça fait un peu trop chienne en chaleur ce genre d'attitude ? Je veux bien forcer le trait, je ne voudrais quand même pas trop en faire, je ne voudrais pas tout faire capoter… Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- LILY ! hurla à voix basse Taylor, à bout de patience. Elle attrapa un bouquin-muraille et parcouru à toute allure le sommaire, puis elle ouvrit à une page certaine et fit semblant de lire.

- Ça va, ça va désolée. Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Oui, bref, on était tous les deux, et il ne cessait de me fixer et puis là, tout d'un coup, il m'a demandé s'il ne pouvait pas me parler un de ces quatre, en privé, juste lui et moi.

- Et qu'as-tu répondu ? hoqueta Taylor entre deux rires – Sirius n'avait jamais été réputé pour son tact ou sa discrétion. Ce changement d'attitude, pathétique au demeurant, était signe que cela marchait comme sur des roulettes.

- J'ai pris mon air le plus stupide, et je lui ai dit qu'on était déjà seul et qu'il pouvait me dire tout ce qu'il voulait.

- Parfait ! Et qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il a juste dit que c'était pas le bon moment. Puis il s'est levé, en prenant tout son temps bien sûr, et en me détaillant de la tête au pied, et il est monté dans son dortoir. Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé le dernier regard, j'ai eu l'impression d'être un morceau de viande.

- Je sais Lily, je le sais bien. Et nous faisons ce que nous faisons pour que plus jamais il ne nous regarde encore de cette façon.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça puisse être aussi rigolo, confia la petite préfète parfaite et sérieuse. Bon, et que disais-tu à propos de l'historique des sortilèges informulés ?

- Ah oui, regarde là, dit Taylor en montrant le livre qu'elle avait ouvert un peu plus tôt, apparemment c'est un Norvégien qui a lancé le premier sortilège informulé en…

Et elles ne parlèrent plus que de sortilèges. Et c'est alors que Mrs Pince choisit pour rôder longuement, lentement autour d'elles, espérant les surprendre dans une autre tâche que l'étude…

_On ne joue pas impunément_

_Avec un cœur innocent_

_Avec un cœur innocent_

_Tu verras ce que je ressens_

_Avant qu'il ne soit longtemps_

_Avant qu'il ne soit longtemps_

Taylor jeta un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de quitter le dortoir. Cela pouvait apparaître comme de la superficialité, mais Taylor faisait très attention à sa féminité, depuis qu'elle avait réalisé qu'elle portait un prénom d'homme. Elle observa sa jolie chevelure d'un air satisfait. La nature n'avait pas été radine avec elle, et elle l'en remerciait.

D'un pas guilleret, elle prit la direction de la bibliothèque : elle avait rendez-vous avec Lily, qui devait lui faire un compte rendu de sa soirée avec Sirius. Or, si Taylor s'était faite plus jolie que d'habitude, ce n'était pas pour Lily. Juste après, elle avait un rendez-vous avec un garçon, un adorable Poufsouffle de septième année. Elle n'était pas sortie avec un garçon depuis Sirius, voilà trois mois, et elle avait un peu peur d'avoir perdu la main. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle confiait à ses amies. Elle s'était promis de ne plus jouer les prétentieuses, mais ce type lui mangeait d'ores et déjà dans la main. A sa plus grande satisfaction. Taylor n'avait jamais rêvé au prince charmant, mais qu'un homme la regarde comme si elle était le but ultime de la création de l'univers ne lui était pas désagréable.

Une fois à la bibliothèque, elle sélectionna plusieurs livres concernant les sortilèges informulés en attendant Lily. L'exposé touchait à sa fin, et ce n'était pas dommage. Deux mois de travail presque sans répit, elle commençait à en avoir assez. Elle s'installa et relit les notes qu'elles avaient prises, Lily et elle, sur les inconvénients de ces sortilèges. Puis, lorsque Lily débarqua, Taylor repoussa parchemins et livres, de façon à créer un mur, et regarda Lily avec une avidité non dissimulée.

- Alors, alors, alors ?

- Bonjour, Taylor, comment vas-tu ?

- Je t'en prie Lily, ne joue pas à ça avec moi, raconte moi.

- Je peux quand même enlever mon écharpe ?

- Fais vite alors.

Taylor observa Lily quitter sa cape et son écharpe et se félicita une fois de plus pour son choix. Lily, bien qu'elle sembla en douter avant le début de cette entreprise était très jolie, faite de courbes et de flammes. Taylor se demande fugitivement, la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas eu de copains avant James. Si c'était son austérité et sa froideur qui avaient repoussé les garçons, ou si c'était Potter qui avait interdit à quiconque tenant à la vie de poser les yeux sur sa dulcinée. Ou alors les deux combinés.

- Très bien, commença Lily, alors hier...

- Oui hier !

- Taylor, calme-toi un peu voyons.

Lily, tu... s'interrompit la Serdaigle d'elle-même. Elle inspira profondément, les yeux fermés puis les réouvrit et les braqua sur Lily sans plus un mot.

- Donc, je disais, raconta Lily, hier, cédant enfin à toutes ses invitations pressantes et envahissantes, j'ai retrouvé Sirius dans la tour d'astronomie...

- La tour d'astronomie ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- C'est d'un banal ! C'est la qu'il m'a emmené la première fois...

- Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il ait emmené toutes ses filles là-bas, il avait l'air de s'y sentir comme chez lui.

- C'est dégoutant. Quand je pense à ce que nous avons fait là-haut, s'il a fait ça avec d'autres, c'est comme si...

- Mais dis-moi c'est fascinant tout ça, coupa Lily.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Je ne te voyais pas comme ça, douce Taylor. Je pensais qu'il te fallait des draps blancs et soyeux, un feu de cheminée, des bougies et des mots d'amour...

- Hé bien, avant oui. Mais ce soir là, je me suis laissée un peu emportée...

- je n'ai pas de mal à imaginer pourquoi. Si je n'avais pas été aussi attachée à James, j'aurais cédé sans aucune résistance. Il m'a sorti le grand jeu. Je suis sûre que pour un peu, il m'aurait joué du violon, si je lui avais demandé.

- S'est-t-il compromis ? demanda Taylor

- Pas vraiment, j'en ai peur... Il m'a bien dit que je l'attirais, que j'étais très séduisante et tout ça. Bref il m'a débité des tonnes de compliments plus éculés les uns que les autres et que je lui ai déjà entendu mille fois pour une autre. Je me demande comment les filles peuvent tomber dans un panneau aussi gros.

- C'est parce que nous sommes sous le charme, Lily, se défendit fermement Taylor, piquée au vif par la remarque de Lily. Il nous embrouille avec son charme et ses belles paroles, l'atmosphère du lieu nous anesthésie et nous ne comprenons plus ce qui nous arrive.

- Peut-être bien...

- Et nous, à l'inverse de toi, n'avons pas l'image de quelqu'un derrière qui nous retrancher pour nous protéger.

- Tu veux dire que je suis insensible à ses compliments à cause de James ?

- C'est exactement ce que je veux dire.

- Pourtant ses flatteries me font de l'effet. Je veux dire, ça me fait sourire ce qu'il me dit, et je me sens bien après.

- C'est parce qu'il s'adresse à la femme en toi. N'importe qui te dira ça te plaira, et tu seras mieux disposée envers lui. C'est un fin manipulateur.

- Bref, il m'a dit que je lui plaisais énormément et qu'il aimerait me voir plus souvent et plus longtemps.

- Plus longtemps ?

- Oui... Je ne voulais pas trop trop courir de risques. Étant donné que c'est la première fois que je fais ça, je ne connais pas mes limites. J'aurais eu l'air fine si je m'étais retrouvée dans ses bras. Du coup, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer, que je devais retrouver James.

- C'est joliment joué Lily. Tu lui tends une jolie perche, et tu refermes à merveille notre piège.

- Comment ça ?

- En lui rappelant la présence de Potter. C'est le plus gros enjeu.

- J'ai un peu des remords quant à ça, sais-tu ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. S'ils sont si amis que ça, ils se pardonneront, et sinon, Potter sera reconnaissant. Ceci dit, Potter a aussi été un prédateur, il sait ce que c'est que de devoir céder aux avances d'une fille. Surtout quand la fille en question fait tout pour le séduire.

- Tu m'as l'air bien renseigné Taylor, sur les gouts de mon copain.

- Je peux bien te le dire maintenant, Lily, il y a prescription depuis. Je suis brièvement sortie avec Potter alors que j'étais en cinquième année.

- Oh, vraiment ? Lâcha Lily d'une voix glaciale, en étrécissant les paupières.

- Je t'en prie Lily, c'était il y a deux ans, tu ne regardais pas Potter à cette époque, pour son plus grand malheur. C'est fini, ça ne compte plus. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'il s'en rappelle. Je marque peu les esprits...

Lily éclata de rire devant cet auto-apitoiement théâtral. Et décida que ça n'avait pas d'importance. Taylor avait raison : c'est du passé, bel et bien enterré.

- T'as-t-il dit autre chose ?

- J'ai bien peur que non.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant. Il faut un autre rendez-vous Lily. Il faut qu'il te déclare sa flamme.

- D'accord, soupira Lily comme à contre cœur.

Taylor retrouva ensuite son petit Poufsouffle. Il l'avait invité à sortir un soir avec lui, et n'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle avait accepté. Sûre de ne pas renouveler l'expérience, elle y avait été comme elle serait sortie avec ses copines, mais à sa grande surprise, elle avait découvert un garçon tout à fait charmant, intelligent et drôle. Certes, question beauté et charisme il n'égalait pas Sirius – elle doutait que quelqu'un puisse l'égaler un jour – mais elle pouvait être vue avec lui sans rougir. Plus grand qu'elle d'une bonne tête, sans être sportif il en restait musclé, ses cheveux courts et blonds étaient comme une invitation à y glisser la main, et les yeux marrons, chaleureux étaient très réconfortant. De plus, il était extrêmement attentionné avec elle. Quand elle était avec lui, elle avait l'impression qu'il n'y avait qu'elle qui comptait. Ça en aurait énervé plus d'une mais à elle, ça lui allait.

C'était leur troisième rendez vous, et Taylor en était à espérer qu'il y en aurait encore plein. Elle avait pensé à lui presque toute la journée – sauf quand elle pensait à la DSB – et avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Tout en allant le rejoindre au point de rendez-vous, elle songea à ce que lui avait dit Lily. Avant Sirius elle était une petite oie blanche romantique. Et si elle n'avait jamais cherché le prince charmant, elle attendait d'être traitée comme une princesse. Ce qu'elle avait fait, lors que sa première soirée avec Sirius, dans la tour d'astronomie marqué un tournant dans sa vie. Et si elle souhaitait encore être « princessisée » elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas obligée de jouer les princesses. Bref, le petit Poufsouffle n'allait pas être déçu de sa soirée, décida-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Au détour d'un couloir, pendant la pause entre deux cours le matin, Lily et les cinq filles de septième année de Serdaigle menèrent une réunion improvisée. C'était dix jours après que Taylor est dit – ordonné serait plus juste – à Lily qu'il fallait plus encore. L'exposé étant rendu, l'excuse de la bibliothèque ne tenait plus la route, il fallait donc improviser. Par chance, Lily était tombée sur les filles et en avait profité pour tout raconter en vitesse.

- Nous étions dans la salle sur demande, raconta Lily en parlant très vite, comme si elle craignait d'être surprise, et comme de bien entendu, il y avait un lit dans la pièce, mais aussi un petit salon en face de la cheminée. Ne voulant pas le braquer d'entrée, j'ai fait un petit détour par le lit et j'ai testé son moelleux puis j'ai été m'assoir sur le canapé.

- Taylor, jubila Renata, cette fille est un trésor.

- Je sais ! Acquiesça Taylor, très contente d'elle. Continue Lily, je t'en prie.

- Donc je m'installe et lui prend place sur le fauteuil en face de la banquette, continua Lily, rayonnante. Et il m'offre un verre de whisky pur feu.

- Ça, c'est une première, lâcha Emily. Il doit vraiment ne plus savoir où il en est, s'il t'offre de l'alcool.

- C'est pathétique, grogna Katie la féministe. Saouler un pauvre fille, pour abuser d'elle comme ça...

- Sirius est peut-être un parfait salaud, ce n'est pas un chien, objecta Debbie en se recoiffant. Il a de bonnes manières, jamais il n'aurait fait ça. Pour moi, c'est juste pour trouver une contenance face à Lily. Et se donner du courage.

- Ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ça soit ça, affirma Lily en changeant son sac d'épaule, tout en lançant des regards dans toutes les directions pour être sûre qu'on ne les écoute pas. Quand il m'a donné ce rendez-vous, il a dit qu'il avait quelque chose de très important à me dire. Alors quand il s'est tu comme ça, il m'a agacé et je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce qui était si capital qu'il faille que j'annule ma soirée avec James.

- Tu as vraiment annulé ? demanda Taylor, horrifiée. Que Lily joue avec Sirius c'est une chose, mais pas au prix de sa relation avec Potter.

- Bien sur que non. Mais j'ai remarqué que quand je parlais de son meilleur copain, ça lui mettait la pression.

- J'aurais tout donné pour le voir se tortiller mal à l'aise, rêva Emily.

- C'est plutôt chouette. Ne vous y trompez pas mesdemoiselles. Que Sirius ne m'ait jamais fait pleurer ne change absolument rien. Depuis toujours je réprouve son comportement, et je suis plus qu'heureuse de participer avec vous et de lui infliger cette brillante leçon d'humilité.

- Une vraie perle, complimenta une fois de plus Renata.

- Il a alors commencé à bafouiller, reprit Lily en souriant à Virginia, et comme il ne se décidait pas, je me suis levée et ai fait mine de quitter la pièce. Il a pris peur et il a lâché son retentissant « je t'aime » comme ça. Sans préambule.

- Ooh ! S'exclamèrent les exs du tombeur, à la fois satisfaites de voir leur plan marché à merveille, à la fois jalouses de n'avoir jamais pu lui arracher ses mots. Taylor surtout, le prit très mal. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se renfrogna.

- Alors, comme convenu, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux, larmoyant légèrement, et je lui ai dit, d'une voix tremblante que non je ne pouvais pas. Il a insisté, sa langue de nouveau fonctionnel, il a dit qu'on pourrait très bien se voir en cachette, qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour qui que ce soit et qu'il ne voulait pas que je m'éloigne. C'était très touchant, fit Lily d'une voix dure. Puis j'ai quitté la pièce en lui demandant d'une voix tremblante s'il était prêt à sacrifier James pour moi. Voilà.

- C'est extraordinaire Lily ! s'exclama Emily. Tu as réussi là où tout le monde avait échoué ! C'est vraiment très bien. Il ne reste plus qu'à entrer dans la dernière phase du plan et ce sera un succès. Je suis si fière de toi Miss Préfète pas si parfaite que ça, complimenta la Serdaigle en serrant Lily dans ses bras. C'est tellement bon de se sentir vengée. Toutes les filles chanteront tes louanges pendant les siècles à venir !

La cloche qui sonna rompit leur conciliabule et chacune des filles prit la direction de son prochain cours. Taylor qui n'avait plus rien dit, et Lily se rendirent ensemble à leur classe d'enchantements. Taylor s'assit aux cotés de Lily, comme d'habitude mais sans dire un mot. Lily aurait voulu lui demander s'il y avait un problème mais à ce moment précis, le professeur Sirrans entra. Il avait interdit au début de l'année les bavardages, et n'hésitait pas à exclure les élèves qui enfreignaient cette règle. Lily ne voulait pas manquer un cours, mais elle supportait mal le silence presque hostile de sa camarade de classe. Elle déchira un bout de son parchemin et inscrivit quelques mots dessus « il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? » avant de le passer discrètement à Taylor qui au premier abord fit mine de ne rien voir. Puis la Serdaigle lut et répondit

« C'est rien de grave, je crois que je suis simplement jalouse. »

« Jalouse de quoi ? »

« Sirius t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, à toi, qui n'en a rien à faire. »

« Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas ? »

« C'est vrai, mais je me serais sentie comme une reine si c'était à moi qu'il l'avait dit. »

« Oh, Taylor, je suis désolée ! »

« Ne t'excuse PAS ! C'était mon idée. Et puis j'ai un copain maintenant. Et ce n'est pas un salaud ! »

« Il faudra que tu me racontes ça alors... »

Et tout était comme avant.

Taylor courait presque vers les toilettes des filles du troisième étage, l'endroit où elle avait parlé à Lily de son plan pour la première fois. La Gryffondor lui avait fait parvenir un hibou lui disant qu'elle avait absolument besoin de la voir. Taylor entra comme une tornade dans les toilettes et ne trouva personne. Pourtant Lily avait stipulé que c'était urgent. Prise d'une intuition subite, Taylor appela :

- Lily ?

- Taylor c'est toi ?

- Lily, où es-tu ?

La porte du dernier box s'ouvrit sur une Lily déconfite. Les yeux rouges et gonflés à cause des pleurs, les cheveux emmêlés à force d'y passer la main dedans, Lily était l'image même de la tristesse. Ni une ni deux, Taylor se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras tandis que Lily éclatait en sanglot. Une fois calmée, elle se redressa et se moucha avec du papier toilette. Taylor était toujours silencieuse.

- Merci d'être venue Taylor.

- Mais que t'arrive-t-il Lily ?

- Trois fois rien. La culpabilité et le remord je suppose.

- Et si tu m'expliquais ?

A ce moment précis, trois petites Serpentard pénétrèrent dans les toilettes. Taylor se retourna et leur ordonna de dégager d'un ton si impérieux que les petites obéirent sans poser de questions. Puis la Serdaigle poussa la Gryffondor dans le box d'où elle venait de sortir, la fit assoir sur les toilettes et se cala contre la porte fermée.

- Raconte maintenant.

- James et Sirius se sont battus. Sirius a été trouvé James pour lui dire qu'il était amoureux de moi. Il ne supportait plus l'idée de lui cacher. J'étais à coté, j'ai assisté à tout. James ne l'a pas très bien pris, mais il n'a rien dit. Juste « d'accord » . Mais Sirius a insisté. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait mais qu'il savait que James m'aimait aussi. Il a ajouté qu'il était persuadé que j'étais moi aussi au moins un peu amoureuse de lui et que je devais choisir entre lui et James. A ce moment là, tout s'est très vite dégradé. James a demandé à Sirius de quel droit il se permettait de me poser ce genre d'ultimatum.

- Ce genre d'ultimatum, répéta Taylor. Il n'a même pas essayé de savoir si c'était vrai ? C'est bizarre, je trouve.

- Je pense que James voue une confiance aveugle à Sirius, et que si Sirius lui dit que moi, je suis amoureux de lui, de Sirius je veux dire, alors James le croira.

- Mais c'est faux.

- Nous nous sommes expliqués après, tu verras. Donc James et Sirius s'engueulent. Et James finit par lui coller son point sur le nez, en lui disant que si vraiment il était amoureux de moi, il aurait du se bouger plus tôt, que maintenant j'étais à lui, et qu'il ne le laisserait pas me prendre. Puis James m'a pris par les épaules, d'un geste ultra possessif et m'a fait sortir de la salle commune.

- Tout ça s'est passé en public ? s'exclama Taylor, moitié jubilante, moitié horrifiée.

- Oui, devant tout le monde. Personne n'en a perdu une miette. Et une fois dans le couloir, James m'a demandé si j'étais belle et bien amoureuse de Sirius, je lui ai répondu que non, bien sur que non, vu que c'était lui que j'aimais. Et ça a paru le satisfaire. Il m'a embrassé et m'a dit qu'il avait envie d'être seul. Puis il est parti, et moi je me suis retrouvée comme une nouille, toute seule en plein milieu du couloir, à revoir la tête de bête blessée que Sirius a fait quand il a annoncé tout ça. Je ne savais pas trop à qui parler, alors je me suis précipitée à la volière et je t'ai envoyé un hibou. Je n'ai jamais eu vraiment beaucoup d'amis comme tu dois le savoir, et tu es la personne qui s'en approche le plus. Je suis désolée de t'avoir dérangée.

- Ne t'en fais pas Lily, objecta Taylor en se laissant glisser par terre. Ce n'est rien, tu es mon amie aussi, et ça ne me gêne pas du tout que tu ais fait appel à moi. Ceci dit, il y a des choses qui me chagrine. Potter est-il si sur de lui pour ne pas douter de tes paroles ? Et se méfie-t-il tant que ça de Sirius ? Ça me semble bizarre tout ça.

- Tu sais, même s'il devait s'en douter, je ne lui avais jamais dit que je l'aimais. Ça a peut-être influé les choses.

- Lily, tu as trouvé un homme en or, ne le laisse pas partir.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Lily parfaitement remise de sa crise de larme.

- Je veux dire qu'il te fait confiance au point de ne pas douter de tes paroles à toi, mais de remettre en question celles de son meilleur ami.

- Tu sais, James me disait qu'il trouvait que Sirius avait un comportement étrange ces derniers temps, et il se demandait ce qu'il tramait. Je crois que quand Sirius lui a tout dit, James a vu ses soupçons confirmés.

- Mais tu dis qu'il n'a pas été surpris, qu'il a dit « d'accord »...

- C'est parce que James ne montre pas ses sentiments!

- Allons, Lily, nous parlons de Potter, ce jeune chien fou...

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que ses vrais sentiments, ceux qui le blessent ou lui font de la peine, il ne les dévoile pas.

- Hum... médita Taylor. Peut-être que ça se tient. Mais pour moi, il y a anguille sous roche.

- Mais non, fais-moi confiance, demanda Lily.

- Oui.

Le lendemain toute l'école était au courant que le grand Sirius Black s'était entiché de la copine de son meilleur ami, et qu'il s'était disputé avec celui-ci pour la fille en question. Certains mettaient tout sur le dos de Lily Evans, disant que c'était elle qui avait semé la discorde entre les deux Maraudeurs. D'autres pensaient que c'était Sirius qui avait tous les tords. Que, peu importe l'amour qu'il avait pour Lily – si tant est que ça soit vrai ! - il n'aurait jamais du le dire à James. L'amitié qui liait les deux garçons était un exemple pour tous. Et beaucoup trouvaient triste que ce soit une fille qui ait tout fait voler en éclat. Ceci dit, si leur belle amitié n'était pas capable de résister à ça, alors ce n'était qu'une parfaite illusion. Les petites oies qui suivaient Sirius s'envolèrent vers d'autres cieux. D'une parce qu'il était amoureux, de deux parce qu'il n'était plus aussi splendide qu'avant : son assurance et son arrogance ayant disparus, engloutis par le refus de Lily et la séparation avec son meilleur ami, Sirius Black n'était plus qu'un garçon banal, beau peut-être et intelligent aussi, mais sans rien de plus extraordinaire que les autres.

_La chance abandonne_

_Celui qui ne sait_

_Que laisser les cœurs blessés_

_Tu n'auras personne_

_Pour te consoler_

_Tu ne l'auras pas volé_

Sirius erra pendant longtemps dans le château, comme une vieille âme en peine, pleurant la perte de son meilleur ami et de la fille dont il est tombé amoureux. Amour qu'il goutait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Toutes ses admiratrices se détournèrent de lui, trouvant pathétique sa tentative de séduction sur la fille que son meilleur ami alors qu'il savait que James la courtisait depuis plus de trois ans.

Et plus il tentait de se justifier, plus il racontait à qui voulait l'entendre que c'était Lily qui avait fait le premier pas vers lui, moins on ne le prenait au sérieux. Lily, la sainte et prude Lily n'aurait jamais pu faire ça.

Éploré et seul, il rata ses examens de fin d'année, n'obtenant qu'un pitoyable E en défense contre les forces du mal, A en potions et pour le reste, que des notes éliminatoires.

La bonne étoile qui l'illuminait auparavant semble désormais brillait sur James et Lily qui annoncèrent leurs fiançailles.

Taylor assistait aux errances de Black, les bras croisés, les yeux durs, mais le cœur attendri.

Sirius Black était devenu inoffensif. Les filles avaient leur revanche.

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Un jour c'est toi qu'on laissera_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Laisse tomber les filles_

_Un jour c'est toi qui pleureras_

Trois ans plus tard. Taylor, qui sortait de chez Madame Gaipiqure, sa nouvelle robe de soirée à son bras, percuta quelqu'un. Les yeux gris qu'elle rencontra en levant les yeux furent d'abord reconnu par son cœur qui effectua une sorte de looping dans sa poitrine, puis par son cerveau.

- Tiens donc, Sirius Black !

- On se connait ?

Ce fût comme une claque. Taylor savait qu'elle ne marquait pas énormément les esprits mais là ce fut le coup de grâce. Elle lui lança un regard noir avant de s'éloigner rapidement. Comment ce crétin osait-il ne pas la reconnaître ? Elle était restée la même. Les mêmes beaux cheveux châtains clairs, les mêmes yeux verts de gris, la même taille fine. Elle avait peut-être bien un peu de cernes sous ses yeux, puisqu'elle avait passé la nuit à bosser, mais quand même ! Elle s'observa un instant dans la vitrine d'un brocanteur. Quel misérable. Et évidemment, quand on parle du loup, on en voit la queue.

- Que me veux-tu ? lança-t-elle, d'un ton rien moins qu'amène lorsqu'il la rattrapa

- Taylor Sullivan! J'ai été si surpris de te trouver là que je ne t'ai pas reconnu.

- Oui, j'ai vu ça.

- Tu n'as pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Ça fait plaisir.

- C'est Carmichael maintenant.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis mariée. Ce n'est plus Sullivan mais Carmichael.

- Oh. Je suppose que des félicitations s'imposent.

- Ça fait deux ans et demi maintenant. Je comptais aller manger. Tu te joins à moi ? invita la jeune femme avec un sourire.

Il accepta et tous deux prirent la direction d'un restaurant au fin fond du Chemin de Traverse. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot avant d'être installés, et Taylor en profita pour observer Black tout à loisir. Il n'avait pas changé lui non plus. Il avait toujours les cheveux coupés courts et dressés sur la tête, il avait toujours la même silhouette athlétique même s'il n'avait jamais pratiqué de sport de sa vie. Et toujours le même sourire. Cependant, il n'était plus aussi envoutant qu'à l'école. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle ne pensait plus à lui, qu'elle était comblée avec son mari. Mais aussi peut-être était-ce dû au châtiment qu'elle lui avait infligé à son insu. Il n'émanait plus de lui cette aura mystérieuse qui le rendait si attirant et si dangereux. C'est pourquoi elle l'avait invité à déjeuner sans remord. Son béguin d'antan était mort.

- Alors comme ça tu es mariée. Ça c'est une surprise.

- Pas tellement en fait. C'est logique.

- Avec qui ?

- Aaron Carmichael.

- Le mec avec qui tu sortais en fin de septième année ?

- Celui-là même. Tu le connais ?

- Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois avec lui...

- Tiens donc.

- Je t'ai souvent regretté, sais-tu ?

- Ne dis pas ça à une femme mariée ! ordonna Taylor, gênée.

- Mais c'est vrai. Si je ne t'avais pas larguée, on serait peut-être encore ensemble, et tu t'appellerais Black et par Carmachinchose.

- Carmichael.

- Peu importe. Je ne me serais pas entiché d'Evans et tout serait différent.

- Tu y penses encore ?

- Non pas vraiment.

Mais Taylor vit qu'il mentait. Soit Lily avait fait du beau travail, soit Sirius était vraiment amoureux. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance. Lily était mariée et heureuse. Elle était même enceinte. Et elle avait demandé à Taylor d'être la marraine. Comme Lily avait été le témoin de Taylor à son mariage, Taylor avait été le sien. Toutes les deux étaient restées très proches après Poudlard.

- Mais tu es réconcilié avec Potter non ?

- J'ai été témoin à son mariage tu sais ?

- Évidemment. J'étais là aussi.

- Ah oui ? Comment se fait-il que je ne t'ai pas vu ?

- Tu étais rond comme une queue de pelle. Ceci explique surement cela.

- Aah... soupira Sirius, un air mélancolique sur le visage.

- Et que fais-tu de ta vie maintenant ? demanda Taylor, plus pour changer de sujet que par réel intérêt. Elle commençait même à regretter de l'avoir inviter. Elle se sentait honteuse devant tant de déchéance.

- Oh tu sais... fit-il avec un geste évasif de la main. Ce que la vie me propose. Et toi ?

- Je travaille au Ministère de la Magie. Au département de la Coopération Magique. Je suis régulièrement envoyée à l'étranger, comme diplomate plénipotentiaire. Avec l'arrivée de ce sale mage de pacotille, l'entente internationale devient de plus en plus importante.

- Je suis bien d'accord. J'ai toujours regretté que les gens se disputent entre eux pour des broutilles.

- Dit le mec qui a torturé pendant toutes sa scolarité les Serpentards, sur la simple base qu'ils pratiquaient tous la magie noire.

- Tu n'y étais pas toi. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. Tu as grandi dans un cocon privilégié, tu ne connais pas les dures réalités de la vie... Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? demanda-t-il après un temps voyant que Taylor l'observait entre ses paupières étrécies, la main crispée sur la fourchette.

- Je suis en train de me demander si je préfère te gifler de toutes mes forces ou si c'est mieux de te planter ma fourchette dans les yeux.

- Hé du calme ! tempérera-t-il en éloignant sa chaise de la table. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

- Alors selon toi, je ne connais pas les dures réalités de la vie ?

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

- Ah non ? Alors que voulais tu dire ?

- Peut-être que tu as souffert, je sais pas, mais tu n'as pas été rejeté par ta famille, laissé sans le sou, voué à toi même.

- Oh pitié, épargne-moi le refrain mélodramatique. Tu en as peut-être bavé, mais c'est pas la peine de t'apitoyer sur ton sort, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tu es redoutable pour l'égo des gens, sais-tu ?

- Je n'aime pas le pathos.

- Oui, décidément, je n'aurais jamais du te larguer...

- Passons.

- Comme tu dis. Alors tu es heureuse avec ton mari ?

- Très ! Je n'y aurais jamais cru. Tu m'as brisé le cœur tu sais ?

- A toi ? Tu étais bien trop fière pour que ça t'atteigne.

- Erreur, j'étais effondrée. Heureusement que mon mari a su recollé les morceaux. Tu m'as achevé quand tu as dit que tu étais amoureux d'Evans.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'aimais quand même ! plaisanta-t-il en se penchant par dessus la table vers Taylor avec intérêt.

- Pas vraiment, répondit celle-ci en se reculant sur sa chaise et en croisant les bras. Mais j'aurais pu. J'étais complément sous le charme. De plus, tu m'as totalement humiliée.

- La vie t'a vengée alors. Depuis toi, depuis l'affaire Lily, pas une seule fille n'a daigné poser les yeux sur moi. J'ai complètement disparu.

- On ne t'a jamais mis en garde ?

- A propos de quoi ?

- Qu'on ne joue pas impunément avec le cœur des filles ?

- Faut croire que non.

- Maintenant tu sais. Et j'ai presque envie de te dire que tu l'as bien cherché. Je te laisse, dit elle en récupérant ses affaires. Mon mari m'attend.

Et Taylor s'éloigna, légèrement honteuse, légèrement amère. Si les choses n'avaient pas été telles, elle aurait pu être Madame Black, il l'avait dit lui-même. Elle poussa un soupire et tordit le cou à ses regrets. Elle avait un mari fantastique, une vie fabuleuse, et elle avait protéger toute une génération de jeunes filles, qui pourraient continuer de rêver au prince charmant loin d'un loup comme Sirius Black.

_Non pour te plaindre il n'y aura_

_Personne d'autre que toi_

_Personne d'autre que toi_

_Alors tu te rappelleras_

_Tout ce que je te dis là_

_Tout ce que je te dis là_


End file.
